


Le donne di Stuart - Hazel

by Neve83



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nessuno piacevano le ragazze madri. Noi eravamo una vergogna, un peso, e la ragione di tutti i mali della società. Dovevamo essere fermate, punite, rimosse. Quelle di noi senza un vero sostegno finanziario, a parte il sussidio – come me – erano le più oltraggiose.</p><p>Ed una donna come me con un figlio gay era l'oltraggio peggiore di tutti. Era la Gran Bretagna della Thatcher, le antiche paure governavano il paese, "Non c'è più un qualcosa che possiamo chiamare società". Aveva dannatamente ragione su questo. Non c'era più nessun senso di comunità, responsabilità condivisa, cooperazione; era tutto un io, i miei soldi, mio. E per quelli di noi senza soldi, fu un periodo di disperazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le donne di Stuart - Hazel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stuart's Women - Hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1549) by Paddy. 



Hazel:-

Nessuno sa come sia stato per me. Il mio figlio adolescente. Mio figlio adolescente omosessuale ed il suo miglior amico omosessuale. Avevano entrambi 14 anni. Nessuno sa quante notti insonni io abbia trascorso. Quanto mi preoccupassi e temessi di perdere tutto. Erano i primi anni 80 e la vita non si preannunciava rosea per quelli come me.

A nessuno piacevano le ragazze madri. Noi eravamo una vergogna, un peso, e la ragione di tutti i mali della società. Dovevamo essere fermate, punite, rimosse. Quelle di noi senza un vero sostegno finanziario, a parte il sussidio – come me – erano le più oltraggiose.

Ed una donna come me con un figlio gay era l'oltraggio peggiore di tutti. Era la Gran Bretagna della Thatcher, le antiche paure governavano il paese, "Non c'è più un qualcosa che possiamo chiamare società". Aveva dannatamente ragione su questo. Non c'era più nessun senso di comunità, responsabilità condivisa, cooperazione; era tutto un io, i miei soldi, mio. E per quelli di noi senza soldi, fu un periodo di disperazione.

Beh, deve esserlo stato per me. Ma sono stata sola con mio figlio tanto a lungo che ho imparato a trovare modi alternativi per guadagnare un po' di più per integrare il sussidio. Non potevamo essere considerati benestanti secondo nessunissimo standard, ma ho nutrito e vestito mio figlio, ho tenuto la mia casa calda e pulita e – beh, non ho sprecato nulla.

Stavamo andando bene, mio figlio ed io. Oh, sapevo fosse gay, l'avevo capito ben prima che me lo dicesse, mezzo ubriaco e ribelle. Non ha mai avuto importanza. E come poteva? Non m'importava. Il sesso è sesso. L'amore è amore. Un certificato di matrimonio ed un anello non sono più importanti di un letto a due piazze con due uomini che si stringono felici perché sanno che il giorno dopo si sveglieranno insieme, e si addormenteranno di nuovo insieme la sera dopo.

Ma torniamo all'inizio. Era il periodo della Section 28 quando le autorità per l'educazione promulgarono il divieto di "promuovere" l'omosessualità. Ma come diavolo di può "promuovere" l'omosessualità? Sembrava una campagna pubblicitaria. Qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare Stuart. Glielo dissi una volta, mentre si dibatteva per il ripristino di quelle cose senza senso, mi guardò pensieroso per un momento, poi mi disse "Un'idea maledettamente brillante Hazel, ricordami di offrirti da bere quando avrò una promozione."

Ma in quel periodo… Mi aspettavo che i servizi sociali bussassero alla mia porta da un momento all'altro. "Crediamo suo figlio sia un pericolo per la morale." Non era strano sentirlo in giro. I ragazzini venivano portati via alle loro famiglie per molto meno di una madre che se ne fregava della loro sessualità. Oggi è diverso. Oggi i ragazzi vengono lasciati alle loro famiglie a qualsiasi costo. È la nuova moda. Il modo di pensare della società moderna; tenete i ragazzi e i mocciosi con i loro genitori violenti – si risparmia, gente! – finchè non diventeranno degli adolescenti problematici violenti ed anti- sociali, a quel punto potremo spendere un mucchio di soldi per cercare di coprire le crepe.

Comunque sia, mio figlio non è mai stato in pericolo, né morale né fisico. E come avrebbe potuto. Posso anche essere stata da sola con quel ragazzo da che è nato, ma nessun altro avrebbe potuto amarlo di più. E nessun altro avrebbe potuto fare un lavoro migliore. Lui è premuroso, gentile, tenero, intelligente e spiritoso. L'ho fatto io. Non i servizi sociali o le crociate morali della Thatcher. Io. Tutto lavoro mio. Con tantissimo aiuto dall'adorabile uomo che sono orgogliosa di chiamare mio figlio.

L'angoscia esistenziale ha colpito Vince nello stesso modo in cui ha colpito qualunque adolescente. Forte. Ma raramente mi ha detto di starne fuori. Non mi ha mai urlato troppo contro. Ha fatto un po' di scene e detto "tu-non-sai-cosa-significa" tra un brufolo schiacciato e l'altro, mentre mi ringhiava contro a casa o fuori, nulla che una madre non si aspetti dal proprio figlio, ma comunque cose che preferirebbe non sopportare. Ma rimase un bel ragazzo gentile, così come oggi è un bell'uomo gentile. le cose cambiarono quando arrivò Stuart.

Quando cominciò a blaterare di questo Stuart non gli prestai molta attenzione. Ovviamente capii che quel ragazzo gli piaceva, ma pensavo sarebbe stato come al solito, innamorato un giorno per dimenticare tutto quello dopo, al primo segnale di disinteressamento dell'oggetto del desiderio. Quel che non mi aspettavo – che non potevo aspettarmi – era un'ossessione lunga tutta una vita.

Li beccai la prima volta che erano ubriachi. Piccolini, dovevano essersi scolati almeno mezza bottiglia di vodka, ma se ne stavano lì nel mio salotto, oscillanti, con una faccia orribile.

Realizzai immediatamente cosa vedeva Vince in Stuart. Era il classico ragazzo celtico e, con quei ricci neri, gli occhi blu, le ciglia lunghe e scure, era semplicemente bellissimo. Oh Vince, ricordo di aver pensato, che cosa hai fatto. Se avessi avuto 15 anni di meno, quel ragazzo non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto sorridermi.

E quel bellissimo ragazzo con i ricci e le ciglia scure e maliziosi occhi blu, mi guardò, mi sorrise, e vomitò sul mio tappeto.

"Mamma!" urlò un prostratissimo Vince. "Stuart sta morendo!"

No, pensai torva, ma lo sarà di sicuro, cazzo. Gli ordinai di trascinare il suo moribondo oggetto del desiderio verso la cucina per vomitare nel lavandino mentre io mi accinsi a ripulire quel disastro a denti stretti. Vince mi guardò scioccato.

"Mamma, fa' qualcosa! Chiama un dottore. È malato!"

"Beh, perché non vai a controllarlo allora? Dio, Vince, portagli solo un asciugamani. O preferisci pulire qui?"

Cominciò ad affaccendarsi attorno a Stuart lasciandomi a ripulire. Li guardavo mentre Vince gli strofinava la schiena parlandogli dolcemente mentre Stuart era piegato sul lavandino, devastato. È stato in quel momento che ho capito fosse una cosa seria. Se riesci a guardare qualcuno ubriaco che vomita l'anima senza distogliere lo sguardo, deve per forza essere amore. Ma non credevo potesse durare per sempre.

Lo portammo insieme di sopra, sul letto di Vince. A dispetto dell'agitazione di Vince, riuscii a fargli dire il numero di telefono di Stuart così che potessi chiamare sua madre e dirle dov'era.

Mentii. Appena Margaret Jones cominciò a parlare capii che dovevo essere cauta. Ancora oggi non so perché, non avevo mai incontrato quella donna, non sapevo niente di lei, ma l'istinto mi suggerì di stare attenta.

Ero consapevole di Vince che mi stava accanto mentre dicevo a Margaret che no, non era di sicuro un problema, Stuart era una ragazzo tanto educato e carino, lui e Vince avevano mangiato troppe patatine (non mi venne in mente altro da dirle, nella fretta), che sarebbe stato meglio fosse passata a prenderlo l'indomani nel pomeriggio, così lui e Vince avrebbero potuto giocare ancora un po' insieme. Beh, non potevo proprio permettermi una madre che si precipitava al mattino presto per riprendersi il suo sbronzissimo figlio, giusto? Fortunatamente disse di sì e potei rimettere giù la cornetta, poi mi voltai verso Vince.

"COSA!"

Smise immediatamente di tirarmi per un braccio e saltellando da un piede all'altro, a testa bassa, prese un respiro profondo come se fosse a corto d'ossigeno e mi disse "Mi-piace-Stuart-grazie-per-averlo-fatto-restare-scusa-ho-bevuto-anch'io-e-sono-gay."

Rimase fermo lì senza avere il coraggio di guardarmi, con il respiro spezzato. Mi si spezzò il cuore per lui. Mio figlio. Il mio adorabile bambino.

La buttai lì con nonchalance "Beh, questa sì che è una notizia."

"Cosa! Vuoi dire… che lo sapevi?! Oh un sacco grazie mamma! Dovevi dirmelo!"

E detto questo si precipitò su per le scale e nel letto dove il suo amichetto ubriaco russava sonoramente.

"Mettilo su un fianco, Vince!" gli urlai mentre chiudeva sbattendo la porta. Non me ne preoccupai comunque, avevo visto il suo sguardo e sapevo che Vince avrebbe praticamente passato l'intera notte a vegliarlo. Chiunque avrebbe bisogno di un amico come Vince. Ma non tutti se lo meritano.

Il giorno dopo non ebbi tempo di meditare sulla natura della sua ultima infatuazione e non riuscii nemmeno a capire se Stuart sentisse la stessa cosa per lui, perché era uno straccio. Sudato e appiccicoso e tremante. Oh, le gioie della prima sbornia! Beh, io mi sono sbronzata per la prima volta a 14 anni. Non mi ha mai fatto male. Mi sbronzo allegramente fin da allora.

Mi lasciai un po' di tempo per fare delle considerazioni sui genitori del ragazzo, comunque. Non importa quanto possano essere severi i tuoi genitori, non è normale che ogni ragazzino voglia stare nel proprio letto e voglia al proprio fianco la mamma che si preoccupa per lui, quando è malato? Non questo ragazzino, comunque.

Si rimise abbastanza in sesto nel pomeriggio per chiamare sua madre. Mentre lei ci raggiungeva e lui si preparava per andarsene, si girò verso di me e, senza farsi sentire da Vince, mi chiese una cosa che non ho più dimenticato. In quel momento sembrava più giovane dei suoi 14 anni, "Per favore. Non le dica niente."

"Và tutto bene tesoro. Non lo faro." Non sono mai stata sicura se si stesse riferendo alla sbronza o al fatto di essere gay, o a entrambe le cose. Non gliel'ho mai chiesto. Ma in quel momento presi una decisione e promisi a me stessa che me ne sarei presa cura. Ed è stato a quel punto che cominciai a preoccuparmi.

Divenne un ospite regolare in casa nostra, sempre benvenuto, sempre assolutamente sicuro che sarebbe stato il benvenuto. Aveva una sicurezza in se stesso che travalicava i suoi anni, era affascinante quando voleva esserlo, aveva un umorismo tagliente ed era profondamente attraente.   
Negli anni ho sentito parecchie persone definirlo "bastardo", ma con tutti i suoi difetti, io non sono mai riuscita a trovarlo meno che totalmente adorabile. Ma mi preoccupavo comunque.

Che diavolo avrei fatto se avessero cominciato a fare sesso? Due ragazzini minorenni. Sotto il mio tetto. E se avessero portato a casa altri ragazzi? Se avessero avuto rapporti con loro? Presto o tardi qualcuno l'avrebbe scoperto, gl'indici sarebbero stati puntati, gli assistenti sociali avrebbero chiamato. L'ipotesi di perdere mio figlio non era campata in aria. Una donna di Birmingham si era beccata sei mesi di carcere per aver lasciato che due ragazzini facessero sesso a casa sua. "Scioccante e depravata" l'aveva chiamata il magistrato. Mi chiesi se l'oltraggio sarebbe stato così profondo se fossero stati un ragazzo e una ragazza, ma ancora oggi, soprattutto oggi, ne dubito.

Quindi li guardavo e mi preoccupavo. Pregavo che fossero cauti. Cercavo di interferire senza farlo notare. Avrei potuto mandar via Stuart. Non, quello no. come avrei potuto? Vince lo amava. Io mi stavo affezionando tantissimo a lui. E soprattutto, non potevo abbandonarlo in balia dei suoi genitori.

Sua madre e suo padre non potevano essere tanto male, sicuramente. Almeno lo pensavo all'inizio. Ero preparata ad essere indulgente con loro, dopo tutto erano solo il prodotto della loro cultura e della loro generazione, ma realizzai due cose. Sua madre era affetta da cecità selettiva. La mia vecchia mamma soleva dire che non esiste un cieco peggiore di chi non vuol vedere, e Dio, probabilmente stava parlando di Margaret Jones. Come diavolo faceva a non sapere? Lo chiesi a Stuart una volta e lui mi rispose che sua madre probabilmente era contenta lui non parlasse mai di ragazze perché pensava fosse una bravo ragazzo cattolico. Non capivo cosa volesse dire finchè non ha aggiunto "Ascolta, lei così non si deve preoccupare che metta nei guai qualche ragazza. Anche se non ho idea di cosa cazzo pensi della situazione, probabilmente spera mi faccia prete."

Presi le misure a suo padre la prima volta che lo incontrai. Erano andati a fare insieme una qualche commissione e poi erano venuti a prendere Stuart. Era Margaret a guidare e Clive, se non ubriaco, di certo si era portato avanti. Li feci entrare, gli offrii del tè (non gli avrei mai offerto qualcosa di più forte, potevo già sentire i loro commenti sulle madri nubili) e trascinai Stuart in cucina mentre Vince li intratteneva.

"Ora ascoltami, tu. È meglio che ti levi quello sguardo dalla faccia immediatamente, almeno per una mezzora." Lo dissi come se lui fosse mio figlio e di là ci fossero dei parenti noiosi ed irritanti invece dei suoi genitori.

"Porta di là questi biscotti e sii educato!!"

"Devo proprio, Hazel? Non potremmo solo, beh, ucciderli o qualcosa del genere?"

"Stuart!" ero sinceramente scioccata. Dopo tutto erano sua madre e suo padre, e a conti fatti lui era loro figlio.

"Porta di là il culo e sii carino. Non ti farà male. E se non sarai gentile, sarò io a farti male!"

"Oh, ora ho paura, mi sono quasi pisciato addosso," ma lasciò velocemente la cucina quando lo incalzai.

Ci sedemmo e bevemmo il nostro tè e mangiammo i nostri biscotti mentre Margaret tentava di far passare la sbronza a Clive guardandolo fisso. Avrei voluto dirle non funziona in questo modo, dolcezza, poi guardai anch'io Clive. Lo guardai davvero. E lo vidi che guardava il mio Vince e poi Stuart e poi di nuovo Vince. Guardava, soppesava, supponeva. Lo sapeva. Il bastardo lo sapeva. Un unico figlio e pure gay. Ma si mantenne cauto, rimase in silenzio. Guardai sua moglie e cercai di provare simpatia per lei, ma non ci riuscii. Stuart in fondo era solo un ragazzino.

Scappai in cucina per fare un altro po' di tè nonostante le proteste di Margaret di non preoccuparmi per loro, che avrebbero proprio dovuto andare via. Ma non riuscivo a sopportare di rimanere nella stessa stanza con loro, anche se era casa mia. E con Vince che chiacchierava a manetta con la madre di Stuart e Stuart che fissava corrucciato la sua tazza di tè, Clive Jones mi seguì in cucina, chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e ci provò con me.

"Sei una donna attraente Hazel. Devi sentirti sola senza un uomo."

"Non direi proprio."

"Beh, è cosa diresti, dolcezza?"

"Direi, stai alla larga dolcezza. O preferisci che chieda a tua moglie se condivide le tue preoccupazioni per il mio benessere?"

"Non dobbiamo dirle nulla. Sono abbastanza sicuro tu sia brava a raccontare storie, Hazel."

Stava cercando di essere impertinente ed affascinante, ma fallì meravigliosamente. Mi montò l'urgenza feroce di colpirlo e anche forte. Ma quel che feci fu scansare la sua mano dalla mia spalla e dirgli "Non credo ci sia nulla qualcuno possa insegnarti sul mentire."

Sapevo di aver centrato il bersaglio e che avevo avuto ragione riguardo al fatto lui sapesse quando l'ho visto indietreggiare come se avessi assecondato il mio primo istinto di schiaffeggiarlo.

"Oh, andiamo, non fare così adesso. Era solo per scherzare, su."

Guardava i muri, il pavimento, la porta, qualunque cosa ma non me. Si vergognava ma quando ti toccano i tuoi bambini non puoi proprio chiudere un occhio. Non sentivo altro che rabbia per quell'uomo e lo spinsi fuori dalla cucina sibilandogli "Comportati bene col ragazzo. Comportati MOLTO bene col ragazzo."

Fu tutto quello a cui riuscii a pensare di dire senza mettere nei guai Stuart. Capite, dovevo proteggerlo, perché nessun altro lo stava facendo. I suoi genitori se ne andarono poco dopo l'episodio e, nonostante Margaret ed io abbiamo diviso occasionalmente tazze di caffè e chiacchiere quando veniva a riprendere Stuart, non siamo mai diventate veramente amiche. Suo padre non mi ha più davvero parlato, da allora. Il che mi stava bene.

Quel che non mi andava bene era vivere costantemente nella paura. Paura che Stuart potesse alla fine crollare e dichiararsi con sua madre che sarebbe andata fuori di testa – e io sapevo, l'avevo incontrata dopo tutto, che avrebbe puntato il dito accusatore verso la madre del suo migliore amico, la ragazza madre -. Di notte mi torturavano le immagini degli assistenti sociali che apparivano alla mia porta per portare Vince in "custodia protettiva". Era già sotto custodia protettiva – la mia – e non era soggetto a pericoli morali, ma che potevo saperne io che ero solo sua madre?

Mi preoccupavo e mi lamentavo solo con me stessa. Non feci capire le mie paure a Vince, come avrei potuto caricare un tale peso sulle spalle di un ragazzino? E poi non volevo che cominciasse a credere ci fosse qualcosa di immorale in quello che era. Quindi mi preoccupavo da sola. Ed è un lavoro solitario questo. Per molto tempo sono stata sola, ma avevo i ragazzi e li ho cresciuti passando tra litigi e baruffe, li ho nutriti quando avevano fame (ed era così per la maggior parte del tempo), li ho sgridati per i ritardi, l'insolenza, le parolacce (soprattutto Stuart che ne diceva ad onore dell'Irlanda) e li ho visti trasformarsi da due ragazzini in due, beh, ragazzini più grandi.

Cominciarono a girare per bar e pub ed anch'io scoprii che era divertente farlo. Mi feci degli amici, tanti amici, e spesso mi sono ritrovata a cercare di risollevare il morale a qualche povero ragazzo che piangeva ubriaco sulla mia spalla dicendo che avrebbe voluto sua madre fosse come me. La mia risposta era ed è sempre la stessa. "Beh, magari lo è."

Non avrei mai potuto dirlo a Stuart. Non si è mai lasciato sfuggire molto su di loro. Ma non era necessario. Avevo già compreso tutto il pomeriggio in cui Margaret sedeva nel mio salotto a bere tè e Clive mi aveva seguito in cucina. Penso a loro a volte. Quando Stuart fa lo scemo o è di cattivo umore o lunatico, penso "Oh, voi due non sapete che vi state perdendo." Ho pietà di loro. Si meritano almeno questo, ma non altro.

Ed ora? Nessuno al mondo fu più sorpreso di me quando Stuart e Vince da amici divennero amanti. Nemmeno nei miei sogni più assurdi avevo pensato potesse succedere, anche se sapevo quello fosse sempre stato l'unico desiderio di Vince. L'avevo capito dal primo istante che avevo posato gli occhi su quel ragazzino irlandese magretto e con quel bellissimo viso che era fermo lì davanti a me, ubriaco, in casa mia.

Sarà sempre quel ragazzino per me, proprio come Vince sarà sempre il mio bambino. Il bambino che ho cresciuto da sola fin dall'inizio, nonostante fossi io stessa ancora una bambina. Non importa quanto grande ed intelligente e ricco possa diventare Stuart, sarà sempre un ragazzo. Il mio ragazzo.   
E non si libererà di certo tanto presto delle mie ramanzine. Soprattutto quando cerca di darmi del denaro, cosa che è capitata sempre più spesso da quando a cominciato a farne a palate. Questo ha portato a qualche baruffa tra noi, fino ad una sera in cui, all'improvviso, mi disse qualcosa.

"Hazel, ascoltami per un minuto poi potrai urlare." Mi disse con quel tono serio che non vestiva tanto spesso, quindi mi accinsi ad ascoltare, fosse solo per curiosità.

"Se le cose dovessero diventare troppo dure da non farti dormire la notte, potresti per favore ricordare che ci sono io? È tutto quel che ho da dire. Quindi smettila di guardarmi in quel modo."

Me lo ricordo. Aiuta sapere che non sarai mai senza casa, fuori in strada o affamato. Grazie a Stuart. Beh, questo è quello a cui servono le famiglie suppongo, anche se non so come potrei mai chiedergli qualcosa se fossi completamente al verde. Ma visto che potrei farlo – se proprio ne avessi bisogno – mi preoccupo meno.

Ma auguro loro che i loro desideri si avverino. Mi preoccupo per loro, ovvio. Li amo entrambi e voglio siano felici, ma la paura mi attanaglia ogni volta che hanno un litigio, che il più delle volte si rivela essere su una sciocchezza. È così per tutti i genitori di adulti? Desiderare la loro felicità. Ansiosi che ogni giorno sia un buon giorno. Lo spero davvero.

Le mie preoccupazioni di solito si involano quando a volte li vedo insieme e dividono quello sguardo, quell'intima occhiata che si scambiano le coppie, come se loro e loro soltanto stessero dividendo il più grande segreto del mondo. Li amo per questo.

E li amo per avermi dato Alfie. Lo portano da nonnina Hazel e mi trasformo nella dotatissima nonna che sono.

"Hai delle caramelle?" mi chiede.

Stuart e Vince si arrabbiano e dicono ad Alfie di dire la parolina magica e si raccomandano per i suoi denti, ma li zittisco entrambi ricordando loro che quando Alfie è a casa di nonnina Hazel, può avere i suoi dolcetti.

"Certo che le ho tesoro," gli dico. "Sai dove trovarle."

Allora lui corre in cucina e apre il cassette in cui tengo il suo tesoro nascosto, fornito di tutte le sue caramelle e dolcetti preferiti. Ballonzola da un piede all'altro dicendo "No n so quale prendere," prima che gli dica che può prenderne quante ne vuole.

"E devo dividerle?" mi chiede preoccupato.

"Beh, è una bella cosa dividere. Perché non prendi queste che non sono tra le tue preferite, così che papino e Vincie possano prenderle?"

"Eccellente idea nonnina Hazel." Mi dice questo soldo di cacio di cinque anni con la sua faccetta più seria e compunta. Mi ritrovo a ridere, se ne viene fuori con frasi del genere in continuazione, chissà da chi le sente.

Quindi prende tutte le caramelle dal pacchetto e, - contento io gli abbia risposto che, no tesoruccio, non ne voglio una anch'io, - scegliendone due che non gli aggradano molto, le offre ai suoi papà. È il suo modo di essere generoso.

E poi rimango seduta e fingo di ascoltare Vince e Stuart che parlano mentre invece il mio tempo è totalmente assorbito dal piccoletto. Odio quando devono andare via, ma so che torneranno. Non stanno mai troppo a lungo lontani.

Dato che ha solo cinque anni, vengo ancora deliziata da un bacino e da un abbraccio di saluto, ma so che purtroppo, quando diventerà più grande, non mi permetterà più di toccarlo tanto. E a volte, molto raramente, ricevo la ricompensa più grande di tutte quando corre verso di me, mi abbraccia stretta e, con la sua vocina più seria, mi dice "Quando sarò un uomo grande come il mio papino, ti sposerò."

A questo punto della storia, direi di aver fatto un dannato buon lavoro con questi ragazzi. E se a qualcuno non piace, beh, sono cazzi loro, no?


End file.
